


We're Like Fire and Water

by loustal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, They're both junkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loustal/pseuds/loustal
Summary: They're sitting on a mountain top, Harry feels the cool gust of wind and Louis' knee against his thigh. "I think I could have it all, one day. I'll have everything I want." Louis muses, his eyes hazy.-Or Louis wants the world; Harry wants Louis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written late at night within 2 hours so I'm terribly sorry if this lacks in a plot? And good grammar?? I'll definitely be fixing mistakes soon. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Harry hums softly and closes his eyes as the heroin is injected into his veins. He feels the rush creeping up on him, quickly. It always hits him the hardest.

Louis and Niall watch Harry amusedly as his smile turns into a grin. The two had lost count of how many times heroin would make Harry grin like that.

Harry was only supposed to do it once.

-

Marijuana was a constant at one point in Harry's life. At age 15 it seemed like every weekend he was giggling with a bong in his hand at his best friends backyard that would reek the smell of weed.

However, Harry was 20 now, and those same best friends were now strangers, likely completing a degree at uni. 

Although marijuana isn't as likely, drugs remain a constant in Harry's life. Once exposed to ketamine, cocaine, meth and more, Harry was really doomed from the beginning. 

He lived with Niall and Louis in an apartment that they hadn't actually bought. It wasn't a particularly trashy home, however it wasn't really high-end either.

Harry met the two similar to when he met the many kinds of drugs at parties which were hosted by Liam, each month.

They had no money, everyone knew it was because of the drugs. Louis and Niall make money to afford the drugs by selling Liam's supply and, sometimes, Harry took to prostitution. He hated it, of course, but he hated being sober more.  
-  
"Fuck. I love this song." Niall mutters as a track on his Jamie xx album blasts through the speakers. 

Harry smiles and nods his head to the music, his attention focused rather more on Louis than the backing track of 'Loud Places'. He was stood, looking out their window at the street lights littered across the street. 

During moments like these, Harry felt the happiest, high on different chemicals with his two favorite people. The only two people he knew would never leave him, and one of whom he'd fallen in love with.

It was bound to happen, love was as addictive to Harry as amphetamine was. Louis was there in the midst of all the drugs, at some point Harry decided he's his favorite drug.

The faint lights from outside defined Louis features, Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from him.

After gawking at him for a good minute, Harry sat up from his place on the couch and approached Louis, everything else surrounding them seeming miles away. His arms moved around Louis' body.

Harry pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Want you. All I want."

Louis' eyes were peeled on the street outside, Harry felt barely noticed, until Louis' gaze focused on himself instead.

"Mhm.. Forward today are we, Harry?"

Instantly, Harry felt chapped lips upon his. He felt like he was falling. 

Louis turned away from the window, curling his arms around Harry and consuming him in his kiss.

Niall was probably making a disgusted noise at them, they didn't realise.

After a couple tugs and steps in different directions, they found themselves in their bedroom, bodies intertwined on their bed. 

All Harry could feel was Louis.

His shirt was removed, warm lips were pressing along his cool skin. 

Harry couldn't help but whine in anticipation as his cock twitches in his joggers.

Louis chuckles as he pulls down the joggers and underwear. Harry thinks he's lucky because there is a angel between his legs. He literally depicts Louis as an angel.

There's a brief couple seconds that Harry thinks Louis has lost attention, until he feels a tongue lick a long stripe along his asshole. 

"Jesus Christ Louis."

Harry feels like crying, because being rimmed and high on heroin is his favorite feelings. Instead he just chants Louis' name, circling his hips as his tongue prods at his hole.

His hole is wet soon enough and Louis is darting his tongue deep inside him, his face buried between his cheeks. Harry couldn't keep quiet if he tried, his hands grabbing at Louis' hair.

"Beautiful, baby. You look so good." Louis murmurs, his voice slurred and barely audible because his face is literally buried in ass.

"Fuck me. Need you to fuck me." Harry whines, his cheeks a colored rosy red and his hair tangled against the bed. His cock hard and untouched, making him particularly whiny.

Louis nods and hums as a response his head feeling fuzzy. He moves up and lazily reaches for a condom, unzipping his jeans and rolling it down his hard cock. 

"H? Okay babe?" Louis asks softly as he lines his tip with Harry's spit-covered hole.

"Mhmm. Please, Louis." Harry mumbles, closing his eyes as he feels his hole being filled by Louis' thick, beautiful, wonderful cock.

Louis bottoms out, Harry gasps and clenches around his cock, and Louis doesn't need to ask if he's ready because Harry's already moving his hips down on his cock.

Harry feels Louis everywhere, all the sounds a blur besides Louis grunts and mutters of Harry's name.

Louis' grabbing at his hair and hitting his prostate so perfectly that Harry can't be shut up. His moans are pitchy and loud, Niall could surely hear.

"Fuck me, Louis, God. Yes." He chants, letting out multiple uh's as his face scrunches up and he lets out a load of come, untouched. His hole clenching tightly around Louis'

Louis looks at Harry as he comes, the feeling of his stretched ass clenching around his hard cock sending loads of come into the condom.

They look at each other, grinning, sweaty foreheads pressed against each other.

I love you, Harry thinks, as he kisses Louis lazily in their post-orgasm haze.  
-  
It's a Sunday evening, the sky is a dark purple blur, Niall insisted they arrive before sundown so he could have a "mint snapchat story". They didn't.

There's chemicals running through their veins. Harry has long forgotten the thought of it all being harmful.

They're sitting on a mountain top, Harry feels the cool gust of wind and Louis' knee against his thigh. 

"I think I could have it all, one day. I'll have everything I want." Louis muses, his eyes hazy. 

Niall laughs, staring blankly at the stars scattered across the sky.

Harry looks across at Louis with a smile plastered on his face. He already does. He always did.

**Author's Note:**

> remember don't do drugs, they ruin lives!! Harry could have had a future!! 
> 
> This definitely needed more plot to it... I'm still learning!
> 
> This was my first little one shot I've written in a long time, and the first on my account, so hi!! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
